Put You In A Room
by FarFromReality03
Summary: M/M SLASH. There's nothing wrong with just being wanted, but who knew giving the ultimatum was such a great idea? Seth did at the time, until he realized the three men he was seeing wanted so much more, could he give them just that and finally choose who he wants to spend the rest his life with, or will everything fall and crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a one-shot that's been going through my head. Please read and review, I'd appreciate it.**

 **D: Disclaimed.**

An addiction of heated desire.

A night filled with ecstasy, both men lost in each other's touch. The younger one craving the touch the other man, just to feel the closeness, the privilege of being the only man he wanted. Seth wanted this so much. Just to be considered as Jacob's lover, his everything. But the many lonely nights and one-night stands are the best he could have. Which brings him to where they are right now.

Seth clutched to Jacob's hold, rocking back and forth on the older man's lap while Jacob thrusts his cock upwards into the younger man's flesh. Biting and nipping at the younger man's clavicle as Seth pull's Jacob in closer, his arms wrapped around Jacob's neck as he holds onto the man's sweaty locks, crying out as Jacob hits his prostate more than once.

Seth hated that Jacob was one of the few that knew how to make love to him. Jacob didn't need a map to Seth's body, everything came natural, and tonight proved it once again.

Jacob cursed just as he was close to reaching his climax, lifting Seth by his rear, his massive hands squeezing the bubbled ass he was quite fond of, pushing Seth forward until Seth was on his back, fully exposed to Jacob as he continued to pound into Seth. Seth now gripping onto the man's frame tightly, his toes curling, his eyes rolled into the back of his head with every thrust.

Seth became vulnerable whenever Jacob would praise him, calling him baby and crying out just how tasteful the younger man was. Seth fell weak to his touch, begging for the man to kiss him, only to end up disappointed while the older man's thrusts picked up rapidly, causing Seth to cum all over his and Jacob's chest, causing Jacob to ride it out until he filled the condom separating him from the younger man he secretly loved.

Just like before, Jacob collapsed on top of a very exhausted Seth, tired himself, letting his cock soften before pulling out and rolling over to the side, wiping the cum off his chest. Seth remained where he was while Jacob went for the bathroom to throw away the condom and to wash up.

Jacob returned to find that Seth was no longer there, figuring he went to the other bathroom to clean up. Lying in the bed, deep in thought for more than fifteen minutes, he began to wonder where his lover was. Normally after their many sexual escapades, it involved a night of cuddling before Jacob would slip from the bed and leave early the next morning.

This being the first time Seth invited him into his own home, Jacob wasn't familiar with the man's condo.

Out of curiosity, Jacob began to explore the beautiful home in search of the younger man. The hallway was poorly lit as he made his way for the stairs, noticing the few photos hung on the walls. The dining area had a nice glass table set that sat across from the fancy kitchen. Jacob hadn't been aware of Seth's wealth, at least he figured with the granite counters, stainless steel appliances, big screen TV mounted on the living room wall.

"Seth?" he called out quietly as he made his way back up the stairs, realizing that he was nowhere to be found downstairs.

Jacob began to check the other rooms, only to find that the first door on the right was locked. Rather than giving it much thought, he continued onto the next room, only to find that it was an office. Jacob was now confused as he realized that the room he was in could possibly the guest room and that Seth was behind the door that was locked. Just as he was about to knock, Seth opened the door in his pajama pants and a muscle-T with his hair soaked from the shower he just had.

"I was wondering where you were?" Jacob smiled, reaching for the younger man to kiss him, only to be ignored, as Seth hadn't said a word walking passed him and back into the room they had sex in.

Jacob followed a bit confused, watching the younger man strip the bed of the sheets and blankets, tossing it in the hamper close by, now going through the closet to retrieve the clean set of sheets and set of blankets.

"Feel free to sleep here."

"Wait! Wait!" Jacob stopped the younger man confused, "you're not going to sleep with me, and you know I need you next to me tonight."

Seth stood silently in thought for a moment before looking up at the older man, "I've come to realize a few things Jacob, when it comes to these… sexual desires, you're in charge. Not tonight."

"Wait baby, what does that mean?" He asked a bit hurt from the accusation.

"Look, you ain't gotta leave, but you can't sleep with me." Seth looked back at the man serious, "when a man realizes my worth, then he can have the privileges of sleeping next to me."

With his explanation, and a very stunned Jacob, Seth walked into his room and locked the door behind him and made his way to his bed. Like before, Seth was almost ready to give in and just say 'fuck it.' But it was something that Jacob needed to know.

"Seth? Baby? You gotta let me in?" Jacob pleaded from the other side of his door.

Jacob waited for a response, only to be left with empty replies. The thing was, Jacob knew that Seth was special to him, but he was afraid to admit it to him. Mainly because Jacob knew that he wasn't the only one competing for the younger man's heart. It was no secret that Paul Lahote and Emmett McCarty that called upon the younger man whenever they needed a night of passion. No he was competing for something more, that he knew.

In frustration, Jacob slammed his hand against the wall and left out the door, angered as he drove home defeated, left with determination to prove to Seth that he did mean something to him.

Seth shook his head as he heard the tires screech out of his driveway and down the street. He knew that Jacob would run, just as Emmett and Paul had when he laid down his expectations. The thing was, he wasn't sure if any of them would give him what he wanted, a chance to be loved.

Imagine the surprise he received when he opened his front door the next morning. A man in a suit baring gifts that was to be delivered to Seth. Seth signed the paper and read the note attached.

 _I need you more than you can imagine, I'll pick you up tonight at 7pm to take you on a proper date – Paul._

"You need to sign for these as well." The man came with two other bouquets.

Seth stared at the man puzzled before signing the paper on the clipboard. Out of curiosity, he pulled the attached notes and read them carefully.

 _I'm done with the single life, if I can't have you, then no one should. Call me – Emmett_

Seth stood at his doorstep in shock. Not only was he getting was he asked for, he began to question whether he made the right decision on pushing for this. Then he read…

 _From now on it's you and me. I want to cater to you and finally make you mine, this I promise. I'll see you soon. With love –Jacob ._

Confused as ever, Seth wasn't sure whom to pick. Who was he going to call?

Who was worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mr. Clearwater!" Seth's assistant, Alice greeted him, "your first client has just arrived, and they're waiting in your office."

"Thank you Alice," the man thanked her as she handed him his morning coffee. "Please let Miss Swan that I will be with her as soon as I'm done meeting with Rose."

"Sure thing Mr. Clearwater."

Seth Clearwater, known as one of the best event planners in Seattle and close to ranks in America. He specializes in anything handed to him, especially weddings, which is why Hale Event Management has been the most requested business in the country. The founder Rosalie Hale had started the business along with her brother Jasper Hale, both successors in what they do as well.

"Seth, please, come in," Rosalie welcomed Seth with a smile before handing him a file that had Cullen/ Swan Wedding across it. "It seems the Cullen family are willing to be regular clients with the company if the wedding is a success. You have a lot on your plate Seth, but I have no doubt that this will go off in a hitch."

"What's this?" Seth asked as he reviewed the folder.

"Requests from Mrs. Esme Cullen herself." She mentioned before sitting in front of her fancy mahogany desk. "Traditions that she wants followed under no circumstances."

"Does the couple know?" Seth asked a bit concerned.

She gave a witty smile, "no, which why it's your job to try and convince the bride the importance of it. I trust you can do it."

"I'll do my best." Seth gave a smile before exiting the office.

"Oh, and Seth?"

"Yeah Rose?" Seth turned to the woman.

"If you can make this work, I guarantee that a major promotion will be coming your way." She smiled sipping her tea.

"You're making me partner?" Seth asked confused.

"Jasper believes it would be a great benefit as well, and besides, you worked hard enough and practically become like a little brother to us."

Seth left with a huge grin, "I won't disappoint then."

"You never did."

Seth had always held himself with pride; it was just his love life that seemed to have him in a different situation. He had always been the softhearted when it came to finding someone to love and share his life with. Most only wanted a fling, and Seth was always too shy to make demands. It sort of made the man a bit self-conscience about his image, always putting in efforts to be the most fashionable. Little did he know, he was one the most wanted bachelors in the office and in Seattle.

"Miss Swan. Apologies for the wait." Seth greeted the soon-to-be-bride. "How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Clearwater."

"Seth, please, call me Seth." He gave her a smile before sitting in the chair across from her. "Now let's get down to business."

"Of course."

"I called you in with an a update and few options I needed to run by you." Seth continued while Bella listened carefully.

The Cullen wedding was one of the biggest weddings of the year, and most anticipated seeing how Edward Cullen was known as Seattle's most eligible bachelors until a little home town girl by the name of Isabella swan stole his heart. Edward's reputation is dedicated to his career as one of the most top paid lawyers in the city, and the next in line to take over once his wealthy father stepped down. To be even considered as the planner for the wedding was far beyond what Seth ever expected. In fact, the couple requested him personally seeing how he was recommended by NFL star Emmett McCarty.

Emmett was known for his parties, and after discovering Hale Event Management; he became a regular, and one of Seth's biggest clients. The fact that the planner smote the man was sort of a bonus. Though Seth always promised never to mix business with pleasure, he couldn't find it in himself to resist the football _player._ But that's exactly what Emmett was, a player and sadly, Seth was a fling; until just this morning.

"Are these requests fine with you? If you're not comfortable with it, I am more than willing to inform Mrs. Cullen that you wan to go in a different direction, after all, this is your wedding." Seth explained.

"I'm fine with most of them, but I would like to run these by Edward before we make the

final decision." She said timidly.

"Of course Miss Swan." Seth replied with a smile. "As it goes, everything is on schedule. The venue is booked, the caterer's have finally developed the perfect menu, the DJ company has received everything they needed and promised to be at the venue by 10 am, and the flouriest has promised that every flower requested will be in its place the day of. Everyone invited has RSVP'd, the tux and dress fittings have been ordered and will arrive a week before. Every other small thing has been handled, was there anything that I was missing?" Seth asked the woman.

"I'm excited," Bella grinned and clapped her hands foolishly, "thank you for everything Seth, it's almost too perfect."

"No problem Miss Swan." Seth smiled, "now all you need to do is show up with your vows and everything will go off with a hitch."

"Sounds wonderful," the woman stood and shook the planner's hand, "I'll be sure to have Edward contact you with the final agreement."

"I look forward to it." Seth escorted the Miss out, "now get some rest, before you know it, the next two weeks will fly by."

"Mr. Clearwater?" Seth turned to see his assistant walking nervously towards him. "We have sort of a situation here."

"What is it Alice?" He questioned.

"It's Mr. McCarty." Seth looked at her confused. "He's here to see you, but Miss Hale believes that you finally set up a date for them?"

"He's here?" Seth asked nervously as he pulled Alice into his office, hoping to avoid being seen by the certain man. "I didn't even tell Emmett about her. I didn't want to disappoint Rose. Shit. I should've just told her."

"I could act as if he is here to book another party?" She shrugged, peeking out the door as well.

"Did he say why he was here anyways?" Seth asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Do you know why he's here?" Seth asked again.

Alice smirked, "I do kind of have a theory. He has called you every day this week, why haven't you returned his calls?"

"Because I wasn't ready for confrontations." Seth whispered loudly to her, "and what kind of theories do you have?"

"It's obvious the way he looks at you Seth," she giggled, "the only one who refuses to see it is Miss Hale because she has a major crush on him."

"What?"

"Have you slept with him?" Seth was too embarrassed to say, pretending to ignore Alice as he peeked through the door again.

"What do I do?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Alice asked again, more serious. "I thought clients were off limits for you, that was your number one rule."

"Don't you think I know?" Seth scowled her, "but he's always so damn insistent."

"He does seem kind of irresistible in a way," Alice muttered, Seth nodded, "and he's coming this way." The girl panicked as she closed the door quickly, the pair racing around the room attempting to act natural.

"Seth?"

With hesitance, Seth shushed his assistant as he approached the door. Slowly creaking the heavy piece back before peeking through with a nervous smile, "Mr. McCarty?"

"No," the man gave a fake smile, "Emmett!"

"Mr. McCarty." Alice curtsied before leaving with a nervous giggle, "excuse me."

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" The man apologized.

"No, not necessarily, Alice was just giving me a few updates." Seth replied nervously. "Emmett? What brings you here?" Soon realizing that Rosalie was still standing at the door with Alice.

"Ladies?" Emmett approached them for a moment, "will you please excuse us."

Alice nodded, Rosalie looked dumbfounded.

As soon as the door closed, Seth was caught off guard once Emmett pulled the smaller man closer to him, kissing him passionately and aggressively. Seth usually would try to complain, but he fell helplessly whenever he was in the older man's grasp. Especially when Emmett would hold onto him possessively, his hands sliding down to Seth's rear, squeezing his firm ass with such power. Pushing Seth up against the wall, lifting him until his legs were wrapped around the older man.

"I-I cant…" Seth cried out weakly, trying to push the man away, "no Emmett. N-not here."

"I can't help it." The man whimpered, biting on the soft skin between Seth's jaw and collarbone. "You just taste so good baby."

"Emmett? Stop, please?" Seth begged.

Caught in the moment, Emmett stopped in his tracks, still holding his lover in his arms, gasping for air, trying his best not to rub his cock against Seth, still craving the friction. Emmett needed to gather himself before he realized that he was so close to pulling their clothes off and pounding his lover right across Seth's desk. His breaths still heavy as she slowly let Seth stand, both standing face to face, their body heat fighting against them to finish what they started.

"As much as I'm tempted to, not here." Seth argued with his dirty thoughts. "You have to go Emmett."

"Not yet." The man said in a husky tone before stealing another passionate kiss, "I'm hear to take you out for lunch," then giving Seth a mischievous smile, "and maybe you can give me desert after."

"That's sort of crunching time don't you think." Seth smirked.

"Just say we're out for a meeting." The man shrugged, refusing to the let Seth go. "Either way, lunch is on the menu."

"Fine, I'll get my coat."

The thing was, Seth lusted for the man, but he still wanted to know where the man stood with their _friendship._ It was a matter of whether this would be their last date, or the beginning of something more; a decision that Seth pondered with more than often. Not only did the man that was leading him out of his office hand-in-hand –especially with Rosalie watching intently then shocked- but he wanted to know how strongly he felt about the gift the man had given him that morning. What exactly was the purpose?

"Where exactly are we going?" Seth asked Emmett as he led the younger man to the stairwell.

"The helicopter pad." Emmett chuckled.

"We have a pad, " Seth asked puzzled, Emmett chuckled again.

As personal as it was, Emmett's personality was a bit different. He was extra careful, treating Seth as precious cargo while he helped the younger man into the helicopter. As Seth stared out in awe, watching the city become smaller below, Emmett found himself adoring the man before him, wondering why it took him so long to realize just what he had.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked again.

"You'll see." Emmett smiled, holding onto Seth's hand tighter while he lifted it and kissed it.

Seth hadn't recognized the location, nor did he know if they were still in Seattle. Just that the place was secluded and peaceful from the city. They were passing over the forest trees, witnessing some of the wildlife below them before they came to a beautiful small area. A meadow with a cabin right on top of hill overlooking the breathtaking sceneries. The snowy-peaked mountains in a distant, a forest as far as the eye could see; the place had been almost untouched.

"What is this place?" Seth asked amazed.

"This is…" Emmett moved in closer to his lover, "my summer home, my getaway, my sanctuary."

"Why do I get the feeling that hardly anyone had been here?" Seth asked curiously.

"That's because no one has other than my maid and my cook." Emmett replied, "this place is exclusive, and I only share it with the people I care about."

"Oh." Was all Seth could say.

It was then that Seth wasn't so sure with his proposals. Sure he wanted love, but if this was the beginning of a pandemonium, he needed to settle it before it all lost control. He needed to know their intentions and if their future plans included him. He didn't want to base it all on wealth, he had that himself, he wanted worth, he wanted love, and maybe a relationship and something more.

"Come!" Emmett held his hand out as helped Seth climb out, leading him up the rest of the long driveway until they reached the cabin.

As they entered the log building, Seth couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The building looked like something out of a fairytale. A glass chandelier hung in the living area that had a few fancy homemade sofas to match walls. The kitchen had granite counters, stainless steel appliances and a couple stools that surrounded the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area. Following that, hardwood floors covered the entire place and led down to the hallway.

"Mr. McCarty?" A man in his early thirties appeared from what looked like a pantry. "Lunch will be served in a moment."

"Thank-you Benjamin." Emmett smiled and shook the man's hand, slipping the man a tip.

"The restroom is the second door on the left if you'd like to freshen up." Emmett informed Seth, assuming the man would most likely want to wash up.

While Seth used the restroom, both the cook and the maid departed in a quick pace to leave the two men to their privacy. Emmett, believe it or not, wanted everything to be perfect for Seth. Preparing the last little bit of what Benjamin had told him, Emmett had set up the table with what was to be served while Seth came down the hallway nervously.

Seth hadn't been this nervous though, there was a lot on his mind that kind of unsettled him. The more he thought about a life spent with the football player, he just couldn't see it. Emmett intrigued him, but he questioned if it was enough for him to adjust to Emmett's lifestyle. First things first, would Emmett be willing to let the world he was taken, let alone by another man, or would he prefer to keep everything they a secret; something told him the second option was more realistic.

Then there would be adjusting to the life of no privacy. The press constantly bothered Emmett, and who's to say that Seth wouldn't be bothered; with his status now, Seth hated being in the limelight. He was successful in his own way; he just didn't need any cameras following his every move.

"Please, sit." Emmett pulled out the chair.

As much as he wanted enjoy the meal, Seth couldn't help but want to get straight to the point.

"What exactly did you mean?" Seth blurted out, "with the note and the gift I mean?"

"Umm…" Emmett chuckled nervously as he served the first coarse of the meal. "Exactly what I meant…" Emmett paused for a moment, moving to the other side of the table to sit next to Seth, "you gave me a lot to think about, and every time I thought just crazy life would be, none of it made sense without you there. I do want to settle down, and the more I think about finding someone, I always wanted a wife and family, but it's nothing compared to you."

"You sound so sure."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not." Emmett shrugged, "I just need to know if it's me you want. I'm not willing to make all the sacrifices unless I have your full support."

"But that's the thing Emmett," Seth sighed as he leaned into him, "I don't want to be that reason you switch you life around 360 degrees only to find out that in the end we're not compatible."

"So you doubt us?" Emmett asked a bit offended.

Seth shrugged, "I don't know what I want to think anymore Emmett. You're asking me to step into a relationship that not only involves us, but the world as it is; I don't think I could handle all the cameras and publicity, especially since I can barely handle the little bit of spotlight I receive. What we have… what it was… is it really worth fighting for? Am I worth reserving a fantasy over a reality you could have?"

"You don't have to be afraid of this Seth." Emmett comforted the younger man.

"I'm not scared. Not anymore." Seth stared at the man intently. "I just want to be sure that you're ready love me faithfully if I gave you my heart." Emmett held onto Seth's hands a little tighter. "What I'm trying to say is that… I take back what I said. I don't expect a thing from you, you're at the peak of your career, enjoy it for now."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about us? I still need you in my life. I'm not ready to give you up." Emmett for once showed his emotions and held the younger man closer to him. "It's not going to be easy."

"Emmett, you're not ready to admit anything." Seth gave the man a kiss that seemed to settle him, "so I do want to reestablish a new proposal."

"Like what?" Emmett didn't move.

"We'll let this go at it's own pace," Seth sighed, "meaning that we're both permitted to date whoever; and if we happen to find that someone else to fall in love with, that would be okay too. I don't want to be the reason to hold you back, and I don't want to blame you for holding me back."

"Can we still…?" Emmett asked hopeful, Seth already sure what the man meant.

"I mean, we are permitted to see others, what makes the difference with us?" Seth smiled foolishly.

Emmett chuckled before letting out a growl, lifting the younger man into his arms, ravishing the man's lips and carrying Seth into the back room. Whether the two men agreed on something they were unsure of, they still lusted for each other. Somewhere, their hearts were on different levels, but their sex-drives shared the same intensities. Which is why Seth found it difficult to deny Emmett's advances, and which is why Seth found himself on the man's bed with his pant's practically being torn from his body. Not Emmett was never the one to be patient, but this time he wanted this to last of the particular reason he wasn't sure if this could be the last time he could enjoy Seth's body. With little efforts, the pair was already entangled in each other's naked form, Emmett making sure to pleasure his lover and focus on him more. With Seth spread across the king-size bed, Emmett had Seth's solid cock engulfed in his mouth; sucking with such intensities that Seth held every effort to hold onto his composure.

Emmett enjoyed the sounds coming from his lover's mouth, now nipping on Seth's ball sack and his licking the shaft until Seth quivered uncontrollably. Without warning, Emmett had already slicked his fingers with his own saliva and inserted his two fingers into his lover's puckered hole. Seth grabbed onto Emmett's dark locks with his legs tightly grasping onto the man's large frame. Emmett continued to motion his large fingers in and out of the younger man's entrance until he added another, causing Seth to hiss. Seth never really had the chance to enjoy sex this much with Emmett before, just the constant quickies he was given on many occasions, but nothing like this. He was sure that Emmett was making love to him this time.

When Seth offered his services to pleasure the man before they moved forward, Emmett denied it and told the younger man that it was all about him this time. Seth had no choice but to really watch as Emmett slicked his hands and fingers with the lube sitting upon the nightstand. With a short gasp, Emmett was determined to finish preparing Seth and eager to feel the heat of his lover.

After sliding the condom on his massive cock, Seth had already found himself opening up to his lover as Emmett aligned his member with his entrance. Slowly and carefully, Emmett pushed forward and pressed the head of his cock into Seth until it slowly disappeared. Seth moaned while he bit his lip, holding his legs up for the man to gain more access. Emmett began to push in more until his cock became engulfed in Seth's warm flesh, making the man's eyes roll back as he gripped onto Seth's hips.

Seth nodded for the invasion; Emmett leaned forward for the kiss he craved, invading Seth's mouth with his wet muscle, tongues groping each other until they both had to gasp for air. With Seth's hands now gripping onto Emmett's back, the older man began to rock his hips as he continued to nip onto Seth's collarbone. Both riding the motions with pure pleasure, Seth's smaller frame pulling the larger man closer until he could feel Emmett finally reach his bliss.

Sweat glistened across Emmett's back as he continued to pound into his love, rocking the bed frame until it slammed against the wall. Seth cried out as he lost control, whispering into Emmett's ear to fuck him harder. Emmett obliged, lifting one of Seth's legs further up to gain more access, slamming his cock further and further into Seth while the younger man cursed nothings until he could feel his body quiver and reach closer to his climax.

Before either could reach that moment, Emmett pulled Seth up until his arms were hoisting Seth up under his knees, his cock almost exposed until he slammed up further, letting Seth slide down his pulsing cock. Seth held onto Emmett's huge neck as he was lifted and dropped several times onto Emmett's cock, both standing and grunting over the tasteful scene.

The session led them to the wall again, Seth's back against it as Emmett pulled Seth's legs up to the point where Seth was sure he couldn't bend any further, his legs hooked onto Emmett's arms, his toes curling, and his eyes rolled back as Emmett continued to ravish his lovers neck with kisses.

Seth was enjoying this far too much to realize that Emmett wanted to make sure that Seth knew just exactly what was his whenever he wanted it. If Seth was going to be his, he wanted to make this an unforgettable one.

Before either of them could ride the rest of it out, Emmett fell back on the bed with his cock still engulfed inside of Seth, now sliding back until his back was against the headboard, Seth still riding the older man until he could feel the pressure building up inside him, begging for the final release he needed. Just as Emmett pulled Seth closer to his massive frame, picking up rhythm, Emmett began to stroke his lover's cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts until he could feel Seth's muscles tighten until he practically growled into his lover's ear.

Just as Seth cried out; his seed shooting forward onto their chests, Emmett slammed harder until his cock sunk deep within his lovers flesh, wrapping his huge biceps around Seth's smaller waist as if he was meaning to lock and hold onto Seth until he could feel the younger man milk him for his every seed. With Emmett's body so tense, it took longer than the usual for the pair to finally come down from their high, Seth finally able to look down into his lovers eyes, stealing a kiss only for Emmett to pull him in to deepen it.

"I don't think I could find anyone better than you." Emmett whispered with every breath into Seth's ear.

"I didn't know I was the best." Seth giggled hopelessly.

"You have no idea." The older man chuckled, smacking Seth's ass before grabbing it possessively.

The thing was, whether it is the sex or Emmett's personality, he wasn't sure that he was ready to give any of this up. Seth was beginning to question whether he should have given them the ultimatum. Now he feared if he wanted to settle when he had what most wanted with no strings attached. Now the question was, how was he going to make the decision if Paul and Jacob wanted so much more? Was he ready to choose?

Was he ready to settle?

 **A/N: I'm not sure where this is going or who Seth will end up with, kind of going with the flow really. I'm not ever sure how long this one will be, but I can be sure that it will be finished soon.**

 **So… if you have an opinion? Leave a review and I'll get back to you, I promise. Anyways… if you're bored and have nothing else to read and haven't read all of my work, well… you may as well. Just saying.**

 **Anyways… I'm Out**

 **Much Love,**

 **TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I get it. It's been over a year since I updated this one, and it's mostly because I couldn't find the drive or inspiration to continue. I almost regretted posting this one and was prepared to delete it because of it, but I promised never to abandon my fics, no matter how long it has taken me to finish them. Well, before I babble on… here's Seth's interactions with Paul. Enjoy!**

 **D: Disclaimed**

* * *

With the New Year closing in and the media coverage finally dying down, it seemed that Seth was free to live his life again without any paparazzi flooding him with questions that he didn't even know the answers to.

Ever since Emmett poured his heart out to Seth, he's become resilient on approaching the topic anymore. He was more confused than ever now, especially since Jacob wanted a chance too. Why? He wasn't sure. Everything Seth believed in was tossed out the window once he gave the two men the ultimatum. Now the man regretted ever giving the option, he was okay with the one-night stands now.

Now there was Paul. The moment Seth became caught up with the love-triangle situation, Paul's been insistent on meeting once again, sending the man flowers and gifts, begging the event planner to call him back. But Seth was too cowardly to call the man, or even show his face at the gym that Paul owned. The same gym that Seth was a member of, and the same gym that Seth had missed his daily work-outs. Seth was miserable to say the least.

But today was different. This time Seth was going to be brave and take on the day as it would play out, and that didn't matter if he would see Paul either. Seth had to be strong and tell Paul that he was no longer interested in relationships, just relations. Seth was sure the man would understand, after all; Paul had a reputation for keeping men and women in his little-black-book. Seth wasn't interested in being with a man who he could never see settle. He didn't want any broken hearts to fix.

With the morning sun rising in the sky, Seth walked proudly with his gym bag to the cab that awaited him. Usually Seth would take the sky train, but ever since his safety seemed to be put at risk, he decided a taxi was safe until he could afford his own vehicle. That, and the cameras would hopefully leave him alone completely.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"Lahote Gym." Seth informed the man.

Even though Paul's gym was one of the major gyms in Seattle, and the success of it was enough for any celebrity wanting to join with the full VIP package –the exact same Paul gave to Seth at no extra cost- Paul refused to franchise his business. One gym was good enough, and that meant that spaces were limited.

"So how are you today Mr. Seth?" The driver asked Seth, knowing Seth as a regular client

"I'm doing fine Rodriguez." Seth replied with a smile, "just busy as usual."

"Ah," the man conversed, "still in demand I see?"

"You have no idea," Seth chuckled, "I've barely had time to take care of myself now that I'm planning the city's biggest New Year party."

"Well I hope you had the chance to enjoy your holidays." Rodriquez smiled again, "the wife and me just got back from the in-laws."

"Glad to hear," Seth replied, "hope they aren't still giving you troubles?"

"Not with this charm," the man teased before pulling over, "have a nice day Mr. Seth."

"You too Rodriguez." Seth departed, handing the man his tip before then.

As Seth took a step on the street, he couldn't feel more refreshed as he realized that this side of the city was definitely greener and surrounded my nature. This was way better than the polluted airs back in the city where you couldn't tell if you were smelling food or the toxins from the construction site down the street. No, here he could actually breathe and enjoy it. The trees, the ocean close by.

Instead of being caught further in the moment, Seth slung his workout bag over his shoulder before taking a swig of his water and checking his laces before taking off for his run down a couple blocks where the gym was.

When he arrived at the gym, it was if Seth expected the place to change slightly, but it still looked like the same place he came to work out every second night, or whenever his schedule fit in.

Taking a deep breath, Seth walked in the front entrance, pulling the swinging door open and slipping his iPod into his bag before zipping it up and making his way to the front desk. Grabbing his wallet for his gym pass, he was approached by a familiar face he had known the first day he walked into the gym. Jessica Stanley, the gym's receptionist and the first smiling face you'd see as you entered.

"Sethy, Sethy, Sethy," the woman smiled with a giggle, "I was beginning to think you've forgotten all about us."

"Well you know me," Seth replied innocently, "busy, busy, busy."

"So I've heard," She smiled again, "or read."

"Well you can't believe everything you read." Seth smiled back before leaving for the locker rooms, Jessica in toe.

"Oh, c'mon Seth, you could at least give me the juicy details hon," She teased. "I won't tell Paul."

"I could care less." Seth pretended to ignore.

"We both know that's a lie." Jessica continued to follow, not caring and knowing that Seth was the first to arrive that day. "You and Paul can't keep your hands off of each other."

"I highly doubt that." Seth argued, "Besides, Paul has more on his agenda then to fit me in."

"Someone sounds jealous." Jessica teased again.

"I could care less." The man shrugged, changing his shirt and pants.

"Then why has it taken you at least two months to come back here," She mocked, "you've never been known to miss over two weeks without a workout. I know it drives you crazy."

"Which is why I'm here," He half-smiled before closing his locker. "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Nosey, I have a treadmill calling me name."

"Fine, fine," she put her hands up in defeat, "but sooner or later you're going to have to spill."

"I promise you'll be the first I call, k' Jess." Seth chuckled before making his way out the door and downstairs to the treadmills.

As much as Seth tried to ignore the fact that Paul could be anywhere close by, he wanted to avoid him as much as possible. But he was sure by now that Jessica has told him that he was here by now. At least, knowing that there were other clients that would be coming in as well, Seth knew he'd be safe from Paul's advances. At least he had hoped.

Rather than worry about any of it, Seth tuned out the world again and blasted the music on his iPod. It felt like such a relief for him to burn off some of the stress he had been carrying, and knowing that he could let it all out, he was looking forward to a stress free day.

That was until he spotted him.

Instead of going into panic-mode, Seth watched the man walk across on the floor above him, in clear sight until he disappeared down the hallway where his office was usually located. Since his workout session was close to an end, Seth decided to finish up before making his way to the showers and making his escape.

For the moment, Seth was a bit nervous seeing Paul, but it was more of an excitement. With all of the mixed emotions, Seth was unsure if he could ever tell the man that he no longer wanted to see him. But could he be strong enough to. Paul had always been the seductive type. Seth was sure that he wasn't the only client that fell for Paul's exterior and cocky attitude. Paul knew how to flirt; it was one of his many talents.

Which made Seth think, why him? Literally the man could have anyone who came into this building, so why did Paul choose him as one of his victims? What was so special about him? Sure Seth's confidence level wasn't at his best, which is why he always question why three of the handsomest men he had ever met, wanted a moment of his time.

Why woo him?

It didn't make sense how all three of them practically wanted his attention. How they wanted to be a part of his life more than they already were. It was as if Seth needed to find out if it was true what Paul had said in his note. Did he really mean everything he had confessed? Did Seth want to find out?

Deep in thought, Seth hadn't realized until now that the lights began to flicker. Pulling his earbuds out of his ear, he began to look around the lonely locker room. In an instance, Seth began to worry, frightened that he might have ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Grabbing his things and quickly shoving into his bag, convincing himself that he could just wait until he got home to shower; music started to play lowly before picking up slowly.

This puzzled Seth.

The song was familiar. Very familiar he was sure that he was exaggerating the moment for what it was.

The man harmonized, "I'mma care for you…." Strangely the lights flickered again.

"Hello?" Seth called out, unsure how to respond.

"I'mma care… for you, you, you."

The lights then dimmed down as soon as the beat dropped. It was if the locker room had been turned into some sort of dance room, lights flickering, steam simmering across the floor just as the silhouette appeared around the corner. A tall silhouette, slowly approaching Seth as he dropped his bag next to him, his breath hitched, his quivering anxiously. Seth was lost for words once the face became familiar.

He should have known he couldn't hide from the man's agenda.

Seth remained still, his breaths shaky as he watched Paul glide slowly towards him, circling him as if he was the older man's prey. Of course, that just might be what it was. Seth couldn't move. Seth couldn't deny the man as he reached out and caressed his fingertips across the younger man's lower back, causing Seth to bite his lip to hold in any noise that might escape.

Paul smirked, knowing his half-smile could seduce anyone he pleased. Right now, his efforts were being put into making sure that Seth was falling weak in the knees. Which is why Paul placed one of his hands on Seth's waist, with the other slipping to his neck as he let his nails lightly scratch the sweat off the younger man's skin, earning a hiss just as Paul ground his pelvis forward, grinding his growing muscle against the younger man's rear.

Like a motion, their bodies slowly swayed back and forth as Seth reached his right hand over to grab onto Paul's hand that held onto his neck, slowly pulling it away towards his face, pressing Paul's hand against his cheek before kissing Paul's thumb with his plump moist lips. By then, Paul was already placing kisses on Seth's neck, pulling the younger man closer to him to feel their bodies mold together, gyrating to the rhythm of the song. With the other hand, Paul reached under Seth's shirt, slowly pushing it up, groping his hands up and down Seth's abs, biting onto his neck as if he wanted to taste every bit of him.

This is what Paul wanted. No one could love him like Seth could, and Seth had no clue that he had this power over the older man. In fact, Seth felt powerless at times when it came to Paul, when indeed, Paul would simply melt into Seth's hold if he had asked him.

It was lust when it came to Seth. No, Paul showed nothing but passion for Seth, and every day he found himself falling more for the man. This was Paul showing Seth just exactly how much he meant to him. He'd give this all up if he could just have him. He'd stay faithfully to Seth if he just said that one word.

Lost in the moment, Seth grasped onto Paul's hand that was under his shirt, holding it against him as he grinded his rear into Paul's noticeable erection. Without hesitation, Paul quickly pulled Seth towards him, turning the man towards him with on hand on his ass, and the other on digging under the elastic band of Seth's shorts, sliding his hand down to feel Seth's heated skin, to feel the man much closer as his digits slid down the crack, the older man massaging Seth's entrance, causing Seth to fall back while Paul held onto him, his tongue licking Seth's chest to taste every bit of him.

By then, Seth was hopelessly in the man's grasp, and he didn't give a damn as he felt himself get closer and closer to Paul. One of his legs were already wrapped around Paul with the other foot planted on the ground, his arms wrapped around Paul as he leaned into the man's chest, biting his lip in attempts not to moan out an embarrassing scream. Little did he know, Paul craved to hear the man moan in pleasure as he held onto his lover, his fingers still accessing the one spot Seth felt so vulnerable.

With little effort, Paul lifted Seth's other leg and wrapped him around his waist, his arms now tightly grasped around the younger man as he leaned forward with Seth's back against the wall. The music still blaring the same song, Paul was now ravishing Seth's neck while his hands were sliding up Seth's sides and under his shirt until he could pull the muscle-t over Seth's head.

"Wait, wait, wait, Paul!" Seth panicked, his body nearly exposed while being hoisted against the wall by his lover, "we could get caught. We're in a locker room of a public gym."

"Don't worry about it baby." Paul moaned, "it's my gym, everyone's gone."

"How'd ya… did ya…" Seth stared at the man puzzled, "of forget about it…."

Paul chuckled as Seth gave in. Seth's hands now holding onto Paul's neck and cheek, deepening the kiss he craved. Paul was pleased to oblige, his tongue digging into Seth's mouth, latching onto his lover with such passion. Seth moaned and kicked off his shoes and socks, sending them in different directions before latching onto his lover once again.

In a moment of almost losing their balance, Paul pulled back with Seth still in his arms until they sat on the open bench behind them. Seth now on Paul's lap with Paul's hands reaching for Seth's rear once again. But before he could continue, Seth pulled onto Paul's shirt until he removed it entirely.

Just as the room was getting steamier than expected, Paul lifted Seth until he lay on the bench below him, pulling his gym shorts off until his lover became fully exposed to him. Paul bit his lip to see such a beautiful being below him. His thoughts where disturbed for the moment when he noticed the Seth had leaned forward and began to unbutton the jeans that Paul had on; it was the only thing Paul had on.

"Going commando I see." Seth teased.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later." Paul chuckled.

Before Seth could respond, Paul lifted the younger male, resting him on his lap where Seth's rear was now sliding down the foreskin, precum seeping with the warm touch as Seth's cheeks squeezed Paul' cock slightly. With every movement, Seth held onto Paul's sweaty frame, trying to hold his breath as he remembered just how big Paul was.

Paul bit down on Seth's nipple, earning the moan he'd been waiting for from the beginning. It was always something about the way Seth cried in pleasure that made Paul turn into a different man, a man that wanted to dominate his lover and claim him as his.

It was difficult for both men to hold their composure. Seth was trying his best not to take control like had wanted to, that and he knew the fact that Paul wouldn't let him. Seth loved that about his lover. Being treated special; being treated as if he was the most special thing that Paul has ever touched made Seth feel vulnerable and needy.

Paul wanted more though –so much more. So more is what he demanded as he lay his lover on his back, grinding his solid member in the crease of Seth's ass until the tip of Paul's cock touched Seth's exposed entrance, almost sliding in until it flicked forward, making both men cry out in ecstasy.

Quickly, Paul lifted them both until he held Seth up, Seth's legs wrapped around him as they staggered towards the counter where Seth's bag was, knowing exactly what they both were searching for. It was always Seth's habit, and Paul knew the man for it, so Paul knew exactly where Seth kept the condoms and lube.

Tearing the wrapping open, Paul eagerly slid the condom over his member before slicking it with a generous amount of lube. Seth watched as he bit his lip, wanting to feel Paul's touch, eagerly waiting for the man to take him and claim him, but not before Paul began to prep him with his first two fingers sliding into Seth, causing the younger man to curse while he grabbed onto his own cock, stroking it, his legs spread out while he leaned against the mirror behind him, Paul still magically working his digits inside his lover.

"I need you…" Seth whimpered.

"I know baby…" Paul breathed heavily into his ear. "I need you too!"

With three of his fingers stretching out his lover, Paul couldn't wait any longer but to feel the inside walls of his lover surround him. With a grunt, Paul lifted Seth again before aligning his member with Seth's exposed member, the tip gently pressing forward while Seth hissed, begging for more pressure. Paul hoisted Seth up by his leg as he pushed further in, the head of his cock slowly disappearing, heat surrounding his dick making him crave more, more until he was entirely engulfed in his lover's heat.

Paul waited for the go ahead from Seth, watching him intently until his lover adjusted to his size so he could have sort of motion. It was then that he noticed that Seth was already moving slightly forward, pulling Paul towards him with a nod. Paul obliged as he pulled back until he was almost exposed, practically slamming his cock back in, resulting Seth to curse into the air, leaning back with his hand stroking his own cock.

With every motion, Seth cried out in pleasure just as Paul would cuss, satisfied with the tightness of Seth's surroundings.

Seth leaned forward, his legs still hoisted up as he wrapped his arms around Paul's frame, tightening his body around Paul until Paul could barely move with just his pelvis being able to rock the pair back and forth. Seth felt much closer to his lover, but Paul didn't like it, he wanted to have room to take control, room to dominate his mate.

So rather than asking for it, Paul lifted his lover again until Seth was hanging onto Paul's frame, his arms only being held by his clasped hands around Paul's neck as Paul stood and lifted Seth by his rear until Seth slid back down onto Paul's cock. This motion remained for a few moments until Paul wanted to feel Seth underneath him.

Again, Seth was on his back, on the bench with his legs now being lifted over Paul's shoulders while the older man continued to thrust into him. Seth could've sworn he had seen stars if it weren't for the slight tingling's and pains he felt in his lower back and rear. But these were tinglings he very much enjoyed.

For a closer touch, Seth's legs were brought to Paul's sides so Paul could finally make love to Seth the way he had always wanted to.

Seth opened his eyes to see his lover looking down at him, leaning into to taste his lips again, only this time Seth could feel the passion and love Paul put into it as they continued to rock up and down. Seth could only cry out Paul's name as Paul attacked his neck, Paul's feet pressing against the floor as he deepened his thrusts, Seth's hands sliding from Paul's sweaty back down to his rear, grasping onto Paul's muscled rear as expected to pull Paul even closer and deeper into him.

"I'm so close Paul." Seth could feel Paul's body rubbed together, causing friction for Seth's member needing to be touched.

Seth reached between them and tended to his member just as Paul began to pick up the pace, sweat dripping down their bodies, heat permeating through their bodies, hearts pulsing at a rapid pace. They both were close, it was just matter of who would reach their climax first.

Seth couldn't hold it in much longer. His body quivered and shook as he felt the bliss go through him, causing him to latch onto Paul and tighten every muscle in his body while the shots of cum streamed between them and onto their stomachs. Paul reach his hilt the moment he could feel Seth tighten around him, milking the man until his muscles flexed, his massive frame still rocking forward until he could no longer feel the liquids drain from him. His curses dying down to moans of defeat as he found himself laying on Seth's chest, panting to catch his breath.

Moments later, after coming down from their highs, Paul pulled out his softened member and slid the condom off before leaning forward and pulling Seth closer, kissing his lover as he now rested on Paul's lap. Seth deepened the kiss before finally standing to grab the towel to wipe them both off, the music still playing loudly.

Paul stood next to Seth, wrapping his arms around Seth's smaller frame, pulling him closer to him to take another kiss.

"P-Paul, I-I…" Seth stuttered as he looked up to Paul.

"I know, I know," He let out a deep chuckle, "you're still not ready."

"How? But I?" Seth wondered.

"I know I'm not the only one." Paul said, "I'm not surprised by it either, you're so damn beautiful."

"No I'm not." Seth argued.

"It's whether my opinion matters to you or not baby, just know that it's how I think of you. Listen," Paul reached forward and brushed his hand through Seth's hair to move it out of his eyes, "I get that you wanted something more from me, and I didn't know until then that I was actually courting you." He smiled at Seth, "and if I knew that someone was wanting you just as much as I do, I would've asked you to be with me sooner."

"You're asking me to be with you?" Seth looked at the man shocked.

"I am, but," Paul looked slightly saddened. "I know that you're confused of what you want right now. I have my work cut out for me, and I know I may not be as wealthy as you're other suitors, but I know I can love you just as long as them."

"Love me?" Seth asked nervously.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, and I still don't," Paul admitted, "but I do believe when the time is taken and when one person gets to know another, love happens. The times I spent with you have to be the best, which is why… if I have to keep fighting for you, I will."

"I really don't know what to think anymore." Seth admitted.

"I know," Paul smiled again, "which is why I'm not going to rush you. I want to continue to see you until you feel you're ready to make that decision, all I ask is that you don't play with my heart. I may not show it, but I'm a man of feeling, and I strongly feel, that you are the one for me."

"Okay, well," Seth continued as they put their clothes on, "I have to make a condition that has to apply with whom I'm dating."

"What is it?" He asked.

"No more sex." Paul chuckled, "I'm serious, I don't want to base any of this on the sex we have. I want to be fair with all of you. I don't want to end up alone at the end of this because I can't stop having sex with all of you. Besides, it makes me feel like a man-whore or something."

"I can assure you that you're not," Paul laughed, "but I can understand and I promise not to pressure you into anything. Difficult as it may be, I'll do the same too. No sex."

"You can't be serious Paul…"

"No, no, no, I mean it." Paul said in a serious tone, "no sex until I'm either taken, or I'm a complete single man."

"Where is everyone?" Seth changed the subject, noticing the building was empty.

"Home." Paul wrapped his arm around Seth's waist. "It's my gym anyways, I can do what I want."

They both shared a laugh until they reached the exit, ready to say their goodbyes.

"What's your address?" Paul asked.

"Why?" Seth asked unsure.

"So I can finally get to know you how I want to." Paul shrugged, "it's only right that I get to know the personal side of you too."

"Fine, here," Seth grabbed a pen and wrote it on a piece of paper Paul handed him, "but please call before you come."

"Promise!" Paul leaned against the door frame with a cheesy grin, "now can I have a kiss before you go, or are kisses out of the question too."

Seth reached up to the man and kissed him.

"No, you can always have a kiss."

Like a foolish school girl, Seth walked away with a blush and his gym bag slung over his shoulder. For once, for the first time he was able to see the vulnerable side of Paul. Something he would never had expected. Paul was never the one to settle, and just moments ago, the man admitted to want to spend his life with him, how could he accept that when it took so long to get there.

Well not exactly, Paul always made it clear that he would always make time for him, and was insistent before on getting to know Seth more about his life. Seth just was never comfortable enough about taking Paul back to his home when he felt Paul wasn't boyfriend material.

As Seth continued on his way home, he became more lost on what to do. He was confused and frustrated. Seth had to admit that he was afraid that the three men were making a fool of him. Some cruel game that could leave him with a broken heart.

It was all because of the stupid ultimatum that Seth had given to them that they started acting and admitting things he would never expected. In a way, Seth kind of hoped that the ultimatum would set him free and neither Jacob, Emmett nor Paul would want him.

This was one decision he didn't want to make.

But it's one they would want him to eventually choose.

 **A/N: I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last, it really depends on you guys, which means if you want another chapter, reviews are required. Oh, and I'll be posting a poll on my page to help me decide in the end, it won't determine who will win, it will just help me decide.**

 **Much Love,**

 **TurnItUp03**


End file.
